Michael Fayne
|last= }} is a main character of . He was a pilot who worked, and is friends with Dr. Luther Swann. After piloting Swann to a arctic research facility, he is exposed to an ancient prion protein and becomes a Blood (vampire) making him Patient Zero during the virus outbreak. After turning, Michael begins feeding on people and experiences the hunger that all vampires experience when they first turn. This quickly abates, and he is able to control the urge. After gaining control of himself, he begins exerting control over his situation, making kills in a more measured way, and beginning to acquire a following among other people who've turned. After being prompted to create an official group by some vampires looking for a leader, he creates Blood Nation, and begins to gather more followers and organize efforts. Powers & Abilities As the first blood, Fayne's powers have been more extensively chronicled than any other. On many occasions, he has displayed feats of immense strength, speed, senses and healing. He can easily lift, overpower and launch humans, and was able to break a porcelain sink, and snap the metal frame of an IV and use it to impale someone. His wicked sharp fangs allow him to quickly and easily tear through flesh. Fayne uses his speed to suddenly appear out of nowhere, and it allowed him to quickly reach a sniper's location. His senses allow him see with greater clarity, even in total darkess, and hear sounds such as a person's heartbeat. Fayne can quickly heal from injuries; within hours of being shot in the chest the wounds appeared as though they occurred days ago. He is also more resistant to drugs and tranquillisers, as even doses high enough to be fatal to humans could not sedate him. Fayne is a strong combatant, he has taken on multiple opponents at once and quickly succeeded in killing them. He is also a trained, and highly skilled pilot, as he was able to safely pilot and land despite harsh arctic conditions. Fayne is an intelligent man, he implemented methods to avoid detection by law enforcement, and was able to stay on the run and evade capture by multiple law enforcement agencies, without any assistance for possibly weeks. Fayne was also shown to be a strong leader, he led Blood Nation, and controlled their factions throughout the U.S long enough to form a treaty with the humans. However, his leadership was undermined by the mutiny of his subordinates. Appearances ;Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Relationships Luther Swann Danika Dubov Ava O'Malley After saving her life when vampire killing vigilantes murdered her father, Ava was grateful for Fayne's kindness, after realising who he was, she located other bloods and tracked him down. The group saved Fayne's life, and, Ava approached him to take command of the other bloods, which led to the formation of Blood Nation. As leader of Blood Nation, Fayne trusted Ava, and had enough faith in her abilities to make her his second in command. When Fayne restarted his relationship with Danika Dubov, Ava became jealous of their relationship and resented her attitude to their cause. Fayne's growing trust and relationship with Danika led to the decline of his relationship with Ava, that combined with the direction he was taking Blood Nation in led to Ava betraying him; drugging and replacing his leadership. Pictures |-|Posters= Poster-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne-VWars-Netxlix.jpg|Luther Swann, Michael Fayne Poster-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne-VWars-Netxlix-V.jpg|Luther Swann, Michael Fayne Poster-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne.jpg|Luther Swann, Michael Fayne Poster-Jimmy Saint-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne-Mila Dubov-Danika Dubov-N Series-VWars.jpg|Jimmy Saint, Luther Swann, Michael Fayne, Mila Dubov, Danika Dubov Poster-Jimmy Saint-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne-Mila Dubov-Danika Dubov.jpg|Jimmy Saint, Luther Swann, Michael Fayne, Mila Dubov, Danika Dubov Poster-Laura Vandervoort-Dr Swann-Michael Fayne-December 5th.jpg |-|Stills= Promo-2Weeks-NX-Michael Fayne-Ava OMeyly.jpg|Michael Fayne, Ava O'Malley Promo-1Month-NX-Dr Swann-Michael Fayne.jpg|Luther Swann, Michael Fayne Promo-1Month-NX-Michael Fayne.jpg|Michael Fayne |-|Screencaps= References Category:Main Characters Category:TV Series Characters Season 1 Category:Males Category:Bloods Category:Alive